Un cambio para bien
by Lidith Weasly Ishida
Summary: Ellos se odiaban pero una noche hará que las cosas cambien entre ambos. Losé pésimo summarie.
1. La noche

**Las Ppg no me pertenecen**

Era otro día más en la ciudad de Saltadilla donde en este lugar (casi) cada día la ciudad sufría una desastre por parte de Mojo Jojo o algún monstruo que llegaba de la Isla de los Mounstros o simplemente algún robo en un banco. Los ciudadanos ya no se preocupaban desde que las Powerpuff Girls llegaron a salvar el día.

Este vez era el turno de Brick líder del grupo cabello naranja ojos color sangre y una gorra para atrás donde le salían algunos mechones de este, Boomer el más chico e inocente de los tres su cabello era rubio como el Sol que resplandecía cada día y unos ojos azules cobalto y Butch era el mas rudo y agresivo de los tres su cabello negro azabache parado en punta y de ojos color verde oscuro mejor conocidos como los RowdyRuff Boys de atacar la ciudad solo que ellos no lo hacían para destruir la ciudad sino para atraer la atención de las chicas y poder destruilas de una vez por todas.

Fue cuando llegaron nuestras queridas Superpoderosas conformadas por Blossom líder del grupo su cabello naranja largo y lacio con sus hermosos ojos rosas y sin olvidar su gran moño rojo, después estaba Bubbles la mas linda y tierna de las tres su cabello era rubio amarrado en dos colitas y ojos color cielo y por último pero no menos importante se encontraba Buttercup una chica de cabello negro y ojos color esmeralda y la mas fuerte de las tres.

-¿Qué nunca aprenderán la lección? – dijo Buttercup después de rescatar un avión que por culpa de la visión láser de uno de los Rowdy el ala se había roto.

-No hasta que las destruyamos verdecita- dijo su contra parte haciéndola enfurecer.

...

La batalla de los verdes era agresiva y ruda sin importar si destruían algún edificio, sus ataques eran feroces y con brutales.

-¿Te rindes verdecita?-le dijo en forma de burla Butch

-Eso jamás y menos frente a un tonto como tu – le dijo mientras le propinaba una patada en la cara.

Por otra parte estaban nuestro queridos azulitos sus peleas no eran como la de sus hermanos pero eso no significaba que Bubbles y Boomer tuvieran algunos golpes y raspones de parte de su contraparte.

En su combate no se podía ver como peleaban ya que al ser los más rápidos sólo podían verse dos estelas azules una mas fuerte que la otra.

Por último dejamos a los líderes Blossom y Brick

Dos contrincantes donde cualquiera podría ganar Blossom por sus planes calculadores y estratégicos o Brick por sus planes sencillos pero igual estratégicos y que se le ocurría en un segundo que aplicaba en batalla.

Brick le propinó un golpe en el estomago de la chica haciendo que esta fuera a parar a un árbol lejos de ahí y estrellara su espalda fuertemente contra el, tratándose de un humano normal se hubiera roto varios huesos de la columna vertebral.

El oji sangre voló a máxima velocidad para volver a atacarla.

Blossom se dio cuenta de esto y sin pensarlo lanzó su aliento de hielo al chico por todo su cuerpo dejando fuera solo su cabeza. Para derretir el hielo Brick utilizó su aliento de fuego.

-¿Te sorprende?-preguntó el líder con sarcasmo al ver la cara de su contraparte pues ella no sabía que tenía ese poder – Me sorprendería sino no es común que lo use aun que debo admitir que tu aliento de hielo también me sorprendió.- Le presumió.

-Entonces que nuestra pelea sea cuerpo a cuerpo sin poderes solo volar-dijo Blossom en posición de combate.

-Como tu quieras rosadita – tomándola de la barbilla y hacercandola a unos centímetros de él –Solo te advierto que yo me la vivo entrenando en las calles sin un día de descanso- Blossom quito su barbilla de la mano del chico y se alejo un poco.

Y fue así como comenzó la pelea.

Blossom fue la primera en atacar le dio un puñetazo debajo en el mentón después una patada que apenas pudo esquivar.

Brick la agarro del cabello y lo tiroteo varias veces haciendo que la chica se quejara de dolor

Blossom le regreso el golpe en el estomago que el hacia un rato le había propinado pero Brick fue más rápido y agarro las manos de la pelirroja levantándola y tirandola al piso ocasionando un gran cráter. Blossom tenía que pensar en algo rápido antes de ser eliminada para siempre, lo único que se le ocurrió fue rodar a la derecha pues apenas podía moverse y había prometido no usar sus poderes.

La batalla termino Blossom con su brazo izquierdo sangrante necesitaría unas horas para recuperarse, por otro lado Brick solo tenía heridas superficiales en unos minutos sus heridas sanarían sin dejar cicatriz alguna.

 **7:00 pm**

Las tres Superpoderosas se arreglaban para la fiesta que tendrían de dos horas en la casa de su amiga Mei Kimura una linda chica de cabezo castaño corto y ojos color avellana.

Blossom eligió unos pantalones blancos entubados con unas botas rojas con un poco de tacón, una blusa de tirantes igual roja, una chaqueta de mezclilla y una bufanda azul. Su cabello se lo dejo completamente suelto solo adornándose lo con un pequeño broche.

Por otra parte Bubbles optó por un vestido azul floreado mas arriba de las rodillas de manga corta con un suéter pequeño negro acompañado con unas botas negras y su pelo se lo dejo suelto haciéndose bucles en las puntas de su cabello rubio.

Buttercup simplemente eligió unos shorts cortos color blanco y una blusa holgada verde lima.

 **9:30 pm**

Las casa era de Mei era gigantesca tenía una rejas negras de seguridad con dos guardias protegiéndola, un camino de piedras para llegar a la enorme casa con un bien cuidado pasto con todo tipo de flores a lo lejos se veía un gran roble donde estaba una casita, la cochera contaba con tres coches último modelo. Por estar observando las chicas no se dieron cuenta en que momento llegaron a la puerta, la puerta era de madera sólida y el picaporte al parecer era de oro. La mayor toco.

-Amigas que bueno que vinieron pasen, pasen la fiesta ya esta comenzando.

En la fiesta de la castaña había muchos adolescentes y aun que apenas comenzaba algunos ya estaban al límite de borrachos.

.

Cuando los invitados vieron que las Powerpuff y los Rowdy pensaron que comenzaría una pelea solo que los dos equipos decidieron ignorarse ya habían tenido suficiente pelea con la de la tarde.

Pero enfoquemos en nuestros protagonistas: Blossom y Brick

Pasados las horas y después de bailar un rato Blossom se sentó en el bar y tomo pasándose de copas al igual que un pelirrojo que estaba frente a ella los dos comenzaron a platicar como sino fueran los peores enemigos.

Y sin darse cuenta Blossom y Brick ya se estaban besando con pasión y sin pudor, entre beso y beso él la estaba llevando a una habitación, llegaron a una habitación que al parecer era la de huéspedes. Brick recostó a su enemiga en la cama y coloco sus brazos a los costados de ella para que no escapara y sin lastimarla, comenzó por besar su cuello mientras sus manos le quitaban su blusa y acaricia su pechos luego comenzó a succionarlos con fiereza haciendo salir un gemido de placer a la chica.

Su pantalón le apretaba su miembro quería salir y sentir libertad para poder sentir la piel de la líder.

Los dos ya estaban despejados de sus ropas.

Blossom tenía un vientre plano con una pequeña cintura pero envidiable sus pechos no eran muy grandes ni muy pequeños eran de un tamaño perfecto y sus piernas eran largas y tornadas.

Brick tenía su espalda ancha, su abdomen estaba marcado con bíceps bien formados, sus brazos tenía gran músculo.

El pelirrojo comenzó a embestir salvajemente a la oji rosa haciendo embestidas saliendo y entrando en ella rápidamente, Blossom encajaba sus uñas en la espalda del chico mientras gemían de placer hasta por fin llegar al orgasmo.

Los primeros rayos de Sol comenzaron a elevarse en el cielo azul dando su luz y su calor a nuestra querida Blossom haciéndola despertar.

-¿Qué pasó?- se preguntó así misma - ¿y porqué siento como si la cabeza me fuera a estallar?

Sus ojos rosas se dieron cuenta que estaba en una habitación que no era la suya y ropa tirada por todo el suelo.

Sintió que un brazo la jalaba fuertemente hacia si, volteo a ver de que o mejor dicho de quien se trataba fue cuando vio una melena pelirroja.

-Imposible-llevándose sus manos a la boca- tuve sexo con Brick.

 **Otra historia de las ppg**

 **Espero y les haya gustado**

 **Lose el leemon esta horrible pero es el primero que hago.**


	2. La noticia

_En el cap. Anterior las PPG Y los RRB asisten a una fiesta donde Blossom Y Brick Tienen relaciones sexuales._

Después de ver el error que había cometido con su peor enemigo se vistió y salió volando por la ventana y dirigirse a una farmacia.

-Buenos días señorita-le saludo amablemente una mujer pelinegra de ojos igual negros que aparentaba tener unos 64 años-¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Quisiera una pastilla de las 72 horas.-Dijo roja de vergüenza.

-¿Y para que una jovencita de 16 años como tu quisiera algo como eso? – juzgándola – En mis tiempos nosotras las chavas teníamos relaciones cuando ya estábamos casadas- pero quien soy yo para juzgarte es bueno que hayas venido a tiempo. Toma- entregándola una cajita con ese método anticonceptivo – son $ 5 dólares.

La pelirroja le pago y se dirigió a su casa para tomarse la dichosa pastilla con un vaso de agua.

 **Con Brick**

Al igual que Bloss el líder de los RRB se despertó desnudo (obvio) y con un gran dolor de cabeza.

-Agh me esta la cabeza me esta matando-¿qué pasó aquí? O mejor dicho ¿con quién me acoste?

Fue cuando se abrió la puerta de la habitación y entro su hermano Butch desnudo de la cintura para arriba.

-¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?-dijo Brick despreocupado

-Pues al parecer lo mismo que tu – se burlo – Por cierto era linda la chica

-La verdad es que no la recuerdo.

-Valla entonces si debiste a ver estado de ver pasado de copas.

 **De regreso con Blossom**

Al llegar a su casa y tomar su pastilla sus hermanas la bombardearon de preguntas.

-Bubbles te noto algo diferente-le dijo su hermana mayor sentándose en el sillón para ver un momento la tv.

-Nose de que hablas Bloss-le dijo un poco roja y con su linda sonrisa que estaba vez irradiaba luz.

-Es lo mismo que yo digo-dijo Buttercup sentándose junto a su hermana pelirroja.

-No es nada chicas en serio- sus hermanas levantaron una ceja y la miraron con una mirada de no te creo nada- Se los diré pero aún no – y se fue volando a su habitación.

 _Flashback_

 _Durante la fiesta Bubbles bailaba sin parar con sus amigas fue cuando chocó con cierta persona._

 _-Ups lo siento_

 _-No importa_

-¿ _Boomer?-preguntó sorprendida_

 _-¿Bubbles?-igual sorprendido – oye quiero hablar contigo_

 _-Claro que quieres decirme_

 _-Aquí no mejor vamos afuera-jalándola de la muñeca delicadamente_

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

 _Estando afuera los dos rubios se sentaron en una banca blanca formando un incómodo silencio._

 _-Sobre lo que quería decirte-comenzó Boomer entrelazando sus dedos._

 _-Si dime-dijo brindándole una sonrisa que lo puso mas nervioso._

 _-Iré directo al grano, me gustas_

 _-Wow Boomer es algo que no me esperaba_

 _-Losé se que lo nuestro no puede funcionar tu eres una heroína y yo un villano-le dijo tranquilo y racional no muy común en él._

 _-Eso no importa haremos que funcione y que nuestros hermanos acepten nuestra relación._

 _-¿Hablas en serio?_

 _-Claro- y le planto un beso en la boca comenzando su noviazgo oficialmente._

 _Fin flashback_

Había pasado ya un mes desde la fiesta de Mei y que los líderes tuvieron relaciones.

Las tres Superpoderosas se encontraban en la cafetería.

-¿Qué les parece si hoy vamos al Centro Comercial?- preguntó Blossom comiendo un pedazo de ¿pollo? –quiero comprar el libro "bajo la misma estrella"-dijo emocionada.

-Lo siento Bloss no puedo hoy tengo una cita con Boomer- le dijo la menor. Cuando Bubbles les dijo a sus hermanas que salía con un RRB casi les da un infarto pero Blossom no podía regañarla ni decir nada después de todo ella había hecho algo peor:

-Yo soy voy Bloss-Dijo Buttercup vi hace poco una patineta que quiero comprar.

-Saben nose que es mas raro que Bubbles salga con Boomer o que Buttercup me quiera acompañar al Centro Comercial

-Buenas tardes jóvenes hoy veremos la teoría del Big Bang – la maestra era de cabello negro y ojos violeta y utilizaba unos lentes.- ¿Alguien puede decirme qué es?

Ninguna mano se levanto a excepción de dos: Blossom y Brick comenzaron a levantar la mano lo mas alto que podían hasta que sin darse cuenta comenzaron a elevarse.

-Basta regresen a sus asientos-se enfado la profesora- señorita Utonio conteste usted por favor.

-Blossom le saco la lengua- la Teoría del Big Bang es antes de que comenzara a explicar sintió que se le revolvía el estomágo y sentía estragos en la garganta así que sin pedir permiso y sin importarle que la regañaran se fue corriendo al baño con las manos en su boca.

Recogió su largo cabello con traía en su muñeca para emergencias, se recargo en un retrete y vómito todo lo que traía en su estomágo desde la noche pasada e incluso jugos gástricos. ¿Qué le estaba pasando era el 5º día seguido que vomitaba, la semana pasada tuvo 2 mareos y por último últimamente le daba mucho sueño ¿acaso estaba... No imposible seguramente sus hormonas reaccionaban diferentes a las de un humano normal.

Paso otra semana y Blossom cada vez se sentía peor y sus hermanas estaban muy preocupadas por ella.

-Blossy te digo que tienes que ir al hospital- le dijo su hermana rubia colocando un trapo con agua fresca en su frente.

-Bubbles te digo que estoy bien – hablando entre cortada mente

-Por supuesto que no, estas ardiendo en fiebre

-Es solo fiebre estaré bien en unas horas.

-Sabes te creería sino estuvieras –sacando un el termometro-43º-exclamo sorprendida-vamos al hospital en este instante – cargándola y elevándola para llevarla al hospital.

Y tal y como predijo Blossom solo era una fiebre a una muy alta temperatura pero fiebre a fin de cuentas pero eso no fue lo que le sorprendió a Blossom sino la noticia que le dio la doctora Yamamoto.

-Felicidades mi niña estas embarazada-los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron como platos

-"¿Pero qué? ¿Cómo era posible si se había tomado la pastilla?-pensaba Blossom. Miro a su hermana menor que estaba igual de sorprendida pero le dio una sonrisa que significaba que le daba todo su apoyo, eso la reconforto.

 **Hasta que les dejo el 2º capítulo**

 **Creo que mucho ya se imaginaban lo que iba a pasar, por un momento pensé en contagiarla de alguna ETS pero como los dos perdieron su virginidad esa noche creo que no era posible**

 **Pequeño adelanto**

 **En el próximo capítulo sabremos porque no funciono el método anticonceptivo.**

 **Por último agradezco a todos los que me han dejado comentario o agregado a favoritos.**


	3. Brick se entera

_En el capítulo anterior Blossom recibe la noticia de que esta embarazada._

"Embarazada, embarazada" era en lo que pensaba Blossom "¿Cómo se lo diría su familia? ¿ Qué pasaría con sus sueños e ilusiones.?

 **-¿** Sucede algo? – preguntó la Doctora Elizabeth Yamamoto al ver la cara de desconcierto de la pelirroja.

-De hecho si-dijo –después de a ver tenido relaciones me tome la pastilla ¿cómo es posible que esté embarazada?

-¿Te la tomaste antes de los tres días?-la adolescente asintió- pues mi teoría es como tú organismo es diferente a cualquiera de nosotros los seres humanos un simple medicamento no servirá para tu cuerpo ya que se disolverá antes de hacer efecto.- explicó lo mas detalladamente. - ¿Tienes alguna otra duda?

-Solo ¿Cuánto es la consulta? – sacando su cartera para pagarle.

-El que tú y tus hermanas no salven cada día es suficiente pago-le dijo con una sonrisa-Pero antes de que te vallas toma esto-dandole una hoja de papel.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Bubbles

-Es una preinscripción para que tu hermana ya no se sienta tan mal-les dijo a las hermanas-por cierto Blossom dile a mi secretaria que te agenda una cita en un mes.

-Claro-y salió por la puerta.

-Blossom ¿ te encuentras bien? –le pregunto la rubia preocupada a su Hermana mayor.

-Dime Bubbles ¿cómo te sentirías si a tus 16 años te dijeran que estas embarazada?-kMirandola por primera vez en trayecto del camino.

-Si tienes razón fue una pregunta tonta.

-No te preocupes.

-Oye ¿que te parece si vamos por un helado?

...

.

.

Las dos hermanas comían su helado Bubbles habían pedido un barquillo de vainilla con jarabe de chocolate por otra parte Blossom optó por una banana split.

-Bloss sino es mucha mi imprudencia me puedes decir quien es el padre.

Esto hizo que la pelirroja se atragantara con el helado y se puso tan colorada como su moño.

-Creo que no es una muy buena idea.

-Por favor-poniendo ojos de cachorrito-juro que no te juzgare.

-Esta bien pero prométeme que no le dirás nada a Buttercup ni al Profesor yo misma se los diré

-Palabra de PPG.

-Bien el padre de mi hijo es- inahalando un poco de aire-es Brick

-¿Qué?-exclamó sorprendida-¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

-Como creo que tú misma ya sabes como se hace un bebe – y desde que le habían dado la noticia la líder rió-cuando en la fiesta y porque pues me embriague demasiado y me deje llevar.

-Y Bloss ¿cuándo piensas decírselo a Brick?-dandole una cucharadita a su helado

-Aún no lose ni siquiera yo he asimilado la noticia de que estoy embarazada –dijo deprimida – pero de algo que estoy segura es que tengo que decírselo antes de que se me note.

-Hablando de eso ¿aproximadamente cuánto llevas?

-Creo que un mes.

...

..

.

Ya había oscurecido y Blossom y Bubbles habían regresado a su hogar, Buttercup también acababa de llegar de la calle ella había ido con uno de sus amigos a jugar soccer.

Las super poderosas y el profesor se encontraban cenando otra comida accidentada del profesor. Todos platicaban animadamente y contaban anécdotas o hablaban de como les iba en el Instituto y sus próximas festividades. A excepción de la líder que no hacía otra cosa que jugar con su comida.

-¿Sucede algo cariño?-le pregunto su creador y figura paterna

-Seguro saco un 8 en algún exámen- se burlo su hermana Buttercup.

Blossom la asesino con la mirada.

-Buttercup deja que tu hermana hable-le reprendió el profesor – adelante Blossom habla.

"Era ahora o nunca"-pensó la pelirroja-Estoy embarazada –soltó de golpe.

Su padre y hermana casi se les cayo la boca al piso.

-¿Blossom cómo pudiste?-le regañaba suavemente su creador-Me has fallado Blossom nunca pensé que una niña como tú cometiera semejante error – se paro de la silla y se fue directo a su laboratorio.

-¿Y tu Butter qué pienso?-preguntó su hermana menor consolando a la mayor.

-La apoyaré en todo lo que necesite.

Lo que no sabían era que alguien las estaba espiando.

 _Durante la noche Blossom tuvo un sueño muy extraño._

 _Era una niña pequeña de cabellera pelirroja con un lazo rojo de ojos entre rojo y rosa de unos tres años de edad con un vestido blanco y bordes rosas._

 _De lado de la niña había un niño muy parecido a la niñita solo que sus ojos eran completamente rosas como los de ella, el pequeño llevaba unos shorsitos cafés y una blusita blanca que hacía juego con el vestido de la niña._

 _-¿Quiénes son?-les pregunto Bloss recibiendo una rosa blanca que le había dado la niña._

 _-Creo que tú lo sabes mejor que nadie – decía la niña alegremente danzando con gracia al igual como una bailarina-Me puedes decir Sakura_

 _-A mi puedes llamarme Yûki_

 _-Pero no estamos aquí para presentaciones sino para hacerte una advertencia-comenzó Sakura-El día que nazcamos el día será soleado pero unas horas después el cielo se llenará de nubes grises y oscuras._

 _-Y aparecerán tres siluetas muy poderosas-siguió Yûki explicando- que ocasionarán un desastre._

 _-¿Y cómo podemos detenerlas?_

 _-Existen dos maneras pero tu sabrás cual es la mejor pero sobre todo necesitamos amor le dijo el pequeñito.- Es mejor que nos vallamos nos veremos en unos meses. – Y los niñitos se elevaron en el aire desapareciendo._

 _Fin del sueño_

 **7:00 am**

Otro día para las PPG.

Con su rutina para llegar a la escuela de siempre: volando

Blossom inconscientemente había amanecido con sus manos en su vientre como si estuviera protegiendo a sus hijos, por que con ese sueño que tuvo pudo darse cuenta que tendría gemelos o mejor dicho cuates. Y a qué se refería con que tres siluetas aparecerían acaso se referían a los RRB no imposible ello no eran tan poderosos, y sobre las opciones solo se le ocurría una: el aborto. No eso jamás negó rápidamente con su cabeza ni si quiera llegaba a matar a los supervillanos ¿cómo sería capaz de matar a sus propios hijos? Eso jamás aun que su padre fuera su peor enemigo ¿qué debía hacer?

 _-_ Buttercup ¿qué te sucede? – le pregunto a su morena hermana que la jalo de la pierna- ¿ por qué me jalas?

-Porque casi te pasas la escuela- le dijo aterrizando-Eso te pasa por andar pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo – Bubbles se mordió los labios para no dejar que se le escapara una risita.

...

..

.

 **11:45 Mitad del recreo**

Blossom ese día había tenido muchos antojos como por ejemplo, ese día servían pizza ella se sirvió una rebanada y un pedazo de pastel que se lo embarro a toda la pizza, afortunadamente nadie lo noto mas que sus hermanas y Robín a quien tuvieron que contarle la verdad después de todo era su mejor amiga.

...

..

.

En ese momento la líder de las PPG se hallaba en el baño lavándose las manos.

-Hola Blossom-saludo una voz chillona e hipócrita.

-Princesa-saludo con asco -¿qué es lo qué quieres?

-Creo que tú muy bien sabes que es lo que quiero

 _-_ No-respondió cortante al tiempo que se secaba las manos.

-Ser una chica súper poderosa

-Princesa mis hermanas y yo te hemos dicho desde los 5 años que no puedes ser una PPG ¿qué acaso no entiendes?-todavía calmadamente

-Entonces no me dejas otra mas que darle esto a las noticias – princesa le enseño un cassette donde Blossom revelaba a su familia que estaba embarazada – así que déjame ser una poderosa o...

Su frase quedó inconclusa al ver que su cinta se desvanecía entre sus manos por la visión calorífica de la pelirroja.

-Ahora no tienes con que amenazarme.-y salió del baño asotando la puerta tratando de no romperla con su súper fuerza.

-"Eso es lo que tú crees Blossom lo que no sabes es que tengo varias copias en mi mansión"

...

..

.

 **12:50 Clase de literatura**

La líder no prestaba atenciòn a las clases pensaba como decirle a Brick la noticia de que estaba embarazada.

-Necesito hablar contigo- la del moño le envió un whats up al de la gorra, como había conseguido su teléfono larga historia.

-Claro ¿de qué quieres hablar? – escribió con actitud fría

-Aquí no en persona, tarado. Nos vemos a las 8:00 en la banca blanca que esta frente a la fuente del parque.

-Que sea a las 9:00 tengo cosas que hacer ( en otras palabras hacer travesuras con sus hermanos)

-*_* de acuerdo a las 9:00

 **9:30 en el parque**

 **-** ¿Dónde está ese idiota? Llevo media hora esperándolo- revisando su reloj de muñeca – tal vez lo mejor sea irme y decídelo otro día.

Bloss comenzó a caminar hasta que una silueta se le apareció frente a ella.

-¿A dónde crees que ibas?-le pregunto Brick

 **-** A mi casa ¿a dónde más?

-¿Y qué no tenías algo que decirme?

-Y así es, pero al parecer a ti no te importa

 **-** Claro que me importa sino no, no estuviera aquí no crees – dijo con su tono arrogante

-Esta bien te lo diré – dandole la espalda al chico para no ver esos ojos color sangre que a veces la intimidaban. – Estoy embarazada y es tuyo

Brick solo se quedo en shock.

 **Fin del cap.**

 **Curiosidades la advertencia que le dan a Blossom era para otra historia cuando este mas adelantado este fic les pondré el summarie**

 **Pequeño Adelanto**

 **Se verá la reacción de Brick. Y posiblemente se hable un poco de los verdes y azules.**

 **Nos leemos hasta la próxima**

 **Cuídense y que Dios los bendiga a todos**


	4. El sueño de Brick

_En el capítulo anterior Blossom le da la noticia a Brick sobre su embarazo._

 **-** Jajajaja buena esa rosadita- se reía con demasiada burla el pelirrojo

-Brick hablo enserio estoy embarazada y es tuyo.-Dijo totalmente molesta.

-Mira Blossom no voy a mentirte eres bonita si – esto ocasionó un pequeño sonrojo en Blossom que nadie pudo notar debido a la oscuridad.- Pero soy un Rowdy nunca tendría relaciones con una superpoderosa y menos si es su líder-dijo totalmente tranquilo-así que espero que ya no tengas sexo con cualquiera y los culpes de tus errores.-Brick sabía que Blossom no era de ese tipo. De chicas solo lo decía para molestarla.

-Eres un...-Blossom levanto la mano para darle una cachetada pero el fue más rápido.

-Blossy, Blossy- aún agarrando su muñeca – no sabes que estresarte tanto puede lastimar al bebe. A por cierto un regalo de mi parte – propinándole una patada en el estomágo que afortunadamente la chica pudo esquivar

-BRICK ERES UN IMBÉCIL- Le grito hecha una furia al RRB rojo quien ya estaba volando.

...

..

.

2 semanas después

La alarma sonó a las 7:00 Blossom apago su despertador, se paro de su cama se puso unas pantuflas rosas de conejo para dirigirse al baño la chica se quitó su piyama para tomar una deliciosa ducha con agua tibia y lavar su hermosa y larga cabellera naranja.

Se vistió con un vestido rosa corto con rayas con un pequeño chaleco igual rosa solo que más fuerte y unas botas largas cafés, con un cinturón blanco y en medio un corazón, unos aretes en forma de fresa sin olvidar su típico moño rojo.

-Buenos días chicas-saludo Bloss a sus hermanas sirviéndose un poco de cereal.

-Hola Blossy- le correspondió su hermana menor. Bubbles vestía una playera azul de tirantes con bolas blancas, un suéter fresco de color tipo gris con una falda roja mas arriba de sus rodillas y por último se había colocado un broche e forma de flor y una zapatillas negras.

-¿Y tú que onda?-le pregunto la líder a su hermana pelinegra.

-Que onda de que-le miro extrañada, ella vestía un jumper café con una playera verde pasto y una gorra café un cinturón verde con una estrella y unos botines.

-Pues si tú siempres te levantas tarde y ahora resulta que estas levantada que yo.

-Ya vez siempre hay una primera vez, además supongo que es por tu embarazo que te sientes mas cansada

En el Instituto muchos chicos cuchilleaban entre ellos pero al ver que las PPG llegaron decidieron mandarse mensajes para no ser escuchados por su súper oídos.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó Bubbles que caminaba junto a sus hermanas- todo esta muy silencioso

-No losé ni me importa – respondió Buttercup con su actitud desprocupada.

Cada una llego a sus casilleros sacando sus libros de matemáticas.

Fue cuando vieron a varios chicos amontonados donde sabía que se encontraba una Tv.

-¿Por qué media escuela está aquí? Nunca hay nada interesante – menciono Buttercup acercándose al gentío.

-Veamos que es lo que pasa- ordenó Blossom a sus dos hermanas menores.

 _-Así es ciudadanos de Saltadilla como lo acaban de oír hace unos minutos es verdad Blossom la perfecta líder de las PowerPuff Girls esta embarazada y eso no es todo y al parecer ella no sabe quien es el padre de esa criatura. – Decía un reportero que no era de la escuela sino uno de la Tv nacional – Hemos entrevistado algunos de sus compañeros para saber que opinan sobre el embarazo de la líder._

- _Nose si yo soy el padre pero cuando la toque mía por primera vez supe que la había llevado al paraíso – mintió un chico de cabello negro un poco largo y ojos claros._

 _-Blossom siempre ha sido una chica muy bonita donde a ella y todos los hombres la han querido en su cama al igual que sus hermanas, así que él que allá tenido relaciones con ella tuvo demasiada suerte- dijo Dexter su ex novio de 12 años._

 _-Que sea una PPG no le da derecho a meterse con el novio de cualquiera ni de ser una mujerzuela – hablo Maddison la capitana de porristas su cabello era rubio largo teñido y ojos color miel quien a decir verdad ella si se metía con el novio de cualquier chica._

 _-Tengo aquí una prueba de que esa pelirroja no es lo que aparenta – hablo Alexa una castaña de ojos azules enseñando una foto donde estaba una mujer volteada por atrás con una cabellera larga de color naranja enfrente de un chico._

 _Y así entre otros 25 alumnos comenzaron a criticar a Blossom._

Blossom sintió que la sangre se le bajo a los pies, sus puños estaban blancos de tanta fuerza, una lágrima traicionera bajo por su mejilla. La pelirroja sin darse cuenta sus pies ya estaban corriendo directo al jardín.

¿así es cómo la gente la trataba después de haber salvado la ciudad por más de 10 años?

Solo por haber cometido un error que cualquier adolescente le podría haber pasado, pero claro ella era la mas inteligente de toda Saltadilla debió medir sus límites de bebida y en estos momentos no estuviera en esta situación.

-Hola Blossom ¿te encuentras bien? – le pregunto su amiga Mei, Mei era una jovencita de cabello largo lacio color chocolate y ojos color verde como los de su hermana Buttercup.

-Si Mei estoy bien gracias-limpiándose sus lagrimas.

-Por cierto me siento culpable- sentándose en el pasto junto a la pelirroja quien la volteo a ver confundida- quiero decir sobre tu embarazo.

-¿Por qué? Si tú no hiciste nada

-Claro que si yo fui la que organizó la fiesta y además consiguió el alcohol a pesar de que somos menores de edad.

-¿Y cómo sabes que fue en tú fiesta donde quede preñada?

-Pues primero ahorita me lo acabas de confirmar y porque además vi como te besabas con un chico y te alejabas de la fiesta.

-Ya veo

-¿Qué piensas hacer con el bebe?

-Lo tendré y le daré todo mi amor y haré todo lo posible por mantenerlos y darles lo mejor.

-Es lo que creí de ti después de todo siempre has sido una chica muy valiente, inteligente, responsable y dedicada, por cierto ¿y el padre?

A Blossom se le vino a la mente la imagen de su contraparte Brick – Ese imbécil puede irse a la mierda – parándose con mucha rabia y dejando confundida a su amiga.

...

..

.

Buttercup paseaba sola por los pasillos de su escuela hasta que sintió que una fuerte mano la jalaba a un lugar oscuro.

-Hola nena-dijo con voz seductora

-¿Butch? ¿Qué es lo que haces idiota? – dándose cuenta de las intenciones del moreno

-Intento besar a mi chica- Buttercup lo intentaba alejar con toda su fuerza pero para su desgracia el RRB era más fuerte.

-Ya te dije que no soy tu chica-exclamo furiosa.

Buttercup y Butch no eran novios ni nada pero muchas veces se escondían en algún lugar y se daban alguno besitos pasionales sin llegar muy lejos o peleaban en el buen sentido.

-Oh vamos Butter solo un besito-puso cara de cachorrito abandonado lo cual no funciono al único de los hermanos que le servía era al menor.

-Dije que además sabes que odio que hagas esa cara. O y además toma esto dandole un fuerte golpe en el estomágo.

-¿Y por qué fue eso?- preguntó un poco adolorido

-Porque Brick embarazo a Bloss y no quiere hacerse cargo del bebe.

-¿Y yo qué culpa? ¿Por qué no lo golpeas a él?.

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Durante todo el transcurso de la escuela el alumnado no paro de insultar a Blossom sobre todo Princesa.

 **4:00 pm**

Boomer y Bubbles se encontraban paseando en el parque de Saltadilla tomados de la mano.

-Hey Bubbles-la llamo su novio

-¿Que pasa Boomer?- volteándolo a ver con una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Es cierto que tu hermana Blossom esta embarazada?

-Si-Murmuro tan quedito que un ser humano no la pudo haber oído.

 _-¿_ Y quién es el ...

-Antes de responder a esa pregunta-interrumpiendolo-quiero que tu me respondas otra- el oji azul asintió.- Si tu me embarazaras a una edad joven ¿me ayudarías con el bebe.?

 _-_ Bubbles no tengo idea de porque me preguntas eso pero aunque de algo estoy seguro aunque seriamos muy jóvenes y padres inexpertos si te ayudaría con el bebe.

 _-_ Sabes Boom a pesar de que eres el mas chico de los RRB pienso que eres el mas maduro de los tres- sacudiendo le su cabello dorado

-Basta Bubbles- dijo en tono divertido-¿ahora si me dirás quien es el padre?

-Si-tomando un tono serio- es tú hermano Brick, y al parecer no quiere aceptar que el bebe es suyo-comenzando a llorar y acercacandose a su pecho.

-Descuida estoy seguro que Brick luego aceptara que el bebe si es suyo.-Acercándola más a su cuerpo.

-Eso espero porque Blossy esta devastada.

 **Casa de los RRB**

Los tres criminales mas jóvenes ya hacían dormidos en sus respectivas habitación

 _Sueño de Brick_

 _Brick se encontraba en el centro de Saltadilla con todas las casas y calles destruidas, personas heridas y muertas, algunos árboles incendiándose, era como si estuviera viviendo el mismo Apocalipsís._

 _A lo lejos pudo divisar a dos infantes en cuncliyas que tapaban sus ojitos con sus manitas._

 _El líder se acercó a los dos pequeños para ver porque lloraban_

 _-Niños ¿por qué lloran? – preguntó sin un toque de amabilidad_

 _Los peli naranjas los voltaron a ver y cambiaron su cara de tristeza a una de enojo al ver de quien se trataba._

 _-Todo esto es tú culpa- gritaron los gemelos al unísono._

 _-Oigan niños no entiendo de qué rayos me están hablando – Además esto no es real solo es un sueño – dijo como si nada._

 _-Por el momento – hablo una voz femenina- Por cierto soy Haruka- Haruka era una chica que aparentaba 16 años tenía el cabello rosa largo y unos ojos azules claros._

 _-A ¿qué te refieres que por el momento?_

 _-Qué sino te haces cargo de tus responsabilidades esto es algo de lo que podría pasar._

 _-¿Responsabilidades?_

 _Haruka rodó los ojos -me refiero a lo que Blossom te dijo hace algunos días._

 _-Sobre su embarazo y que yo soy el padre, ja-se burlo –se lo dije a ella y te lo digo a ti yo jamás me acostaría con una PPG._

 _-Ah no entonces deja te refresco la memoria-dijo Haruka apareciendo una bola de luz mostrándole a Brick lo que había sucedido en la fiesta._

 _Fin del sueño_

Después de ver ese recuerdo la bola de luz lo cegó y el chico se despertó todo sudoroso.

Y dejando la imagen de Blossom y a lado de ella esa pequeña y ese pequeño que había visto en sus sueños.

 **Hasta aquí les dejo este capítulo**

 **Ya vieron como toda la escuela reaccionó ante el embarazo de Blossom.**

 **Gracias a todos los que me han dejado review.**

 **Nos leemos**

 **Que Dios los Bendiga a Todos**


	5. visita con la docotora

_En el capítulo anterior por culpa de Princesa toda la escuela y Saltadilla se entera sobre el embarazo de la líder insultándola de manera cruel._

 _También Brick gracias a un sueño finalmente le cree a Bloss de que el es el padre._

Había pasado ya un tiempo desde que Brick tuvo ese sueño-visión

En total Blossom ya llevaba 3 meses de embarazo, ósea se que con mucha atención ya se le notaba un pequeño bulto en su vientre.

El líder del RRB se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela donde estudiaba últimamente pensando en el sueño que tuvo y como debía hablar con Blossom porque primera vez en su vida tenía miedo o mejor dicho era la primera vez que lo admitía pero de que ¿qué tenía miedo? Pues de perderla ya que en estas últimas semanas pudo darse cuenta de que a pesar de que él era un criminal y ella y una superheroína empezó a sentir sentimientos que nunca pensó que él llegara a sentir.

Si algún chico se acercaba a su pelirroja sentía que le hervía la sangre y le daban ganas de arrancarle los ojos. Pero eso era otro punto por el momento mientras caminaba y pensaba en ese dilema sus ojos rojos trataban de enfocar a su contraparte para hablar sobre el tema del bebe.

Fue cuando la vio salir del laboratorio, al parecer acababa de entregar un trabajo de química.

-BLOSSOM- le grito el líder de los RRB

La reconoció esa voz y en vez de voltear a verlo lo ignoro y salió corriendo a gran velocidad

Brick sabía que algo así podía suceder y sin ser perezoso él también comenzó a correr y seguirla.

Los líderes no eran tan rápidos como sus hermanos rubios pero si eran los mas astutos e inteligentes, y eso implicaba que Blossom debía esconderse en un lugar donde Brick jamás buscaría y Brick tenía que pensar como Blossom de lo que haría y lo que no haría.

-Bueno primero definitivamente no se escaparía de la escuela eso significa que sigue aquí en el Instituto, ella no destruiría nada para esconderse – se decía a si mismo caminando por el pasillo con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras buscaba a su contraparte. Y así fue descartando lugares de donde podría encontrarse la pelirroja.

Fue cuando que algo se caía en la puerta que estaba a su lado.

-Con que aquí estabas- le dijo Brick a Blossom quien se hallaba en la bodega donde se encontraban todos los balones para ed. Física.

La chica no contesto y por una pequeña ventana que había ahí dio un volo para alcanzarla y salir por ella.

Esa chica si que era escurridiza pero Brick no era como Blossom no a él no le importaba destrozar parte de la escuela total el no lo pagaría lo máximo que podrían hacerle sería castigarle aun que gracias a sus calificaciones el castigo no le era muy grave.

Brick por fin alcanzó a Blossom y la tomo de la muñeca con mucha brusquedad

-Auh me lastimas Brick- se quejó la oji rosas

-Hasta que me diriges la palabra-soltando poco a poco su muñeca – necesitamos hablar.

-¿Y de qué si se puede saber?-dijo con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido

Brick señaló su vientre con su cabeza – sobre tu embarazo. Ahora te creo de que yo si soy el padre.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de parecer?-relajando su ceño pero aún con sus brazos cruzados.

-Un sueño –fue su simple respuesta –y por eso quiero ser parte de su vida.

-Uff pues que mal porque yo no te quiero en su vida, y si me disculpas tengo que ir a clases-se dio la vuelta y sin voltear atrás se dirigió a su salón dejando a un Brick que solo sus hermanos lo habían visto una vez: triste.

 _-_ No importa Blossom haré todo lo posible para enamórate – dijo Brick con determinación y recuperando sus ánimos.

 **Clase de Matemáticas**

 _-_ Disculpe profesor me permite pasar-pidió amablemente la líder

-Que sea la última vez señorita Utonioum no crea que por su estado voy a darle privilegios- le advirtió el docente-me ha escuchado señorita.

-Perfectamente- sentándose a lado de una compañera suya de nombre Naomi Harukaze.

-Muy bien hablan su libro en la página 394 y resuelvan los problemas del 1 al 10 los otros 10 se los llevan de tarea.– indicó el profesor.

-Naomi ¿quieres que te preste mis problemas?- dijo amablemente la oji rosa a su compañera y amiga de bancos

Naomi Harukaze de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos violetas perteneciente al equipo de voleibol – no gracias de seguro tiene algún error como el que tu cometiste – le dijo descaradamente y con una mirada de desprecio

A Blossom se le querían resbalar unas lagrimas pero no ella no debía, debía ser fuerte por ella y por su futuro hijo que nacería en tan solo 6 meses.

...

..

.

 **11:30**

Las clases habían pasado rápido y sin darse cuenta ya había llegado la hora del recreo. Blossom estaba parada en medio de la cafetería con su bandeja llena de comida que consistía en un pan dulce, leche y un poco de fruta.

La pelirroja buscaba donde sentarse podría sentarse con sus hermanas cierto el problema era que ese día su hermana Bubbles tenía una competencia de porristas y llegaría hasta en la tarde por otro lado Buttercup se encontraba entrenando con su equipo de soccer ya que dentro de unas semanas se enfrentaría al Instituto enemigo.

La pelirroja se dirigió a una mesa donde se encontraba un grupo de amigas.

Al ver como la PowerPuff Girl rosa se acercaba a su mesa y Allison una chica de cabello negro largo y ojos azules y la que parecía ser la líder habló.

-Si Blossom ¿qué se te ofrece? – le pregunto con falsa amabilidad

-Me preguntaba si me puedo sentar con ustedes- dijo Blossom con timidez algo no muy común en su carácter.

-Mira Bloss no me lo tomes a mal pero ya sea que nosotras hayamos tenido intimidad o no tenemos la prudencia de usar protección para no quedar embarazadas- le dijo sin remordimiento Allison. Y allí estaban otra vez restregándole ese error en su cara.-Además nosotras lo haremos con nuestra pareja no con cualquier hombre- le dijo sin delicadeza alguna.- Así de que es mejor de que te vallas- para después voltearse con sus amigas y seguir platicando.

Vaya ironía antes todos se peleaban por la amistad de ella y la de sus hermanas se embaraza a sus 16 años y todos le dan la espalda y eso comprueba su teoría de que solo querían su amistad por interés.

...

..

.

 **2:30**

Blossom sacaba sus libros de su casillero que se llevaría ese día para hacer la tarea.

-¿Qué es esto? – se preguntó para si misma, era una rosa con una pequeña nota que decía mas o menos así:

"Un error lo comete cualquiera los pétalos de esta flor representan como florecerás y maduraras con tu embarazo"

No era un escrito muy romántico pero definitivamente esa nota había logrado subirle el animo. Algo que traía decaído desde los últimos meses.

...

...

..

.

-Blossom ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto la Doctora Yamamoto con voz maternal.

-Tengo cita Doctora que no lo recuerda.

-Si pero tu cita es a las 3:15 a penas son las – volteando hacia un reloj de pared - 2:45

-Bueno es que acabo de salir del colegio y eso de volar me da mas velocidad – se rió discretamente.

\- Ya veo, bueno ya que eres mi primera cita pasa a mi consultorio pasa por favo- le pidió amablemente.

-Esta segura.

-Además No ha llegar ninguno dormir mis otros pacientes ni siquiera mi secretaria a llegar.

Dentro del consultorio

-Y dime Blossom ¿ Cómo te has sentido? – le pregunto la Doctora Yamamoto colocándose unos lentes y con su manos en la barbilla.

-Pues he tenido varios antojos y ascos, este mes tuve tres mareos.

\- Eso es normal en los primeros tres meses- le dijo mientras anotaba en su libreta – has sentido ¿dolores musculares o de cabeza, hinchazón de pies?- la pelirroja negó con la cabeza – muy bien, por favor pasa al baño y ponte la bata que esta en el baño.

\- ok

-Muy bien acuéstate en la camilla por favor- le pidió la mayor después de que Blossom salía del baño con una bata azul.

La doctora le coloco un gel frío en el vientre de la pelirroja que le hizo sentir un poco de escalofríos.

-Que extraño – hablo la doctora mientras pasaba un aparatitto por el vientre y revisaba el ultrasonido.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó la adolescente preocupada.

-Pues si te das cuenta en el monitor no aparece nada – la PPG observó la pantalla y efectivamente no aparecía el feto que crecía en su vientre – Pero si escuchas bien puedes oír el latido del corazón o debería decir los latidos porque al parecer tendrás gemelos- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y a qué se debe esto? – Blossom ya sabía la respuesta pero quería que se la confirmaran.

-Mi teoría es que como tu organismo y aparato reproductor es diferente a la de seres humanos los bebes y tu cuerpo han formado una capa demasiado dura impidiendo que puedan verse, pero descuida según sus latidos afirman que están en buenas condiciones.

...

..

.

La líder se encontraba en el parque con un Mokachino de Starbucks viendo a mucho niños jugar siendo cuidado por sus padres o sus niñeras.

-Hay bebitos ¿porqué no dejan verse? – acariciando su vientre y era la primera vez que le hablaba a sus bebés y se sentía algo muy satisfactorio, sentía como ese lazo de madre a hijo ya se estaba formando. – Me pregunto si lo que dijo Brick hoy será cierto – se dijo así misma volteándolo a ver el horizonte.

 **Lose demasiado corto para esperar demasiado**

 **Siento que la actitud de Brick no es muy suya en este capítulo.**

 **Pregunta ¿Cuál creen qué sea el poder especial de cada uno de los RRB?**

 **Para mi serían estos**

 **Brick: lanzar fuego por la boca**

 **Boomer: crear un bate de baseball ( y quizás si se concentra mad crear cualquier arma)**

 **Butch: Crear un escudo de energía**

 **En el próximo capítulo**

 **Es la hora de viajar al otro mundo**

 **Pero pensé que aún faltaban algunos años**

 **Pues ya vez que no, Blossom y Brick cometieron un grave error.**

 **Nos leemos hasta la próxima**


	6. Las PowerPunk Girls

_En el capítulo anterior Brick le dice a Blossom que le cree sobre que los bebes son suyos y que está dispuesto a todo para enamórala, mientras ella sigue soportando los insultos de sus compañeros._

Los rayos de Sol comienzan a ocultarse dando paso a la noche con su Luna brillante acompañada de varias estrellas y donde una estela rosa podía verse en el cielo oscuro dirigirse a los suburbios.

 **-** Ya llegué- anunció Blossom con su hermosa voz.

-Blossom – dijo su hermanita que la recibió con un caluroso abrazo.

-¿Bubbles? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras-le preguntó preocupa mientras acariciaba el cabello de la rubia.

-No quiero que te vallas-le dijo la oji azul entre sollozos

-¿Irme, a dónde?- preguntó confundida.

 **-** Te iras a Alaska – dijo una voz varonil que venía bajando las escaleras junto a su hija Buttercup.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Blossom eres una figura pública y se que han empezado a hablar mal de ti así que es mejor de que te mudes a otro ladodonde no saben mucho de ustedes- le dijo sereno- te iras el lunes y te quedaras con una amiga mía de la Universidad ya hable con ella y dijo que esta de acuerdo.- Fue lo último que dijo antes de dirigirse a su laboratorio.

 **En otra dimensión**

En cuarto gris pero con algunas partes pintadas de color rosa, azul y verde oscuro se encontraban tres hermanas: La mayor era de cabello largo color naranja y ojos violetas o color rosa oscuro su nombre Berserk ella usaba un lazo rojo en su cabeza que apuntaba en diferentes direcciones de ropa utilizaba una blusa rosa clara con una falda rosa oscura con olanes y un collar de un corazón roto.

Después estaba su hermana Brute de cabello corto negro alborotado y cortado en pequeñas capas sus ojos eran de color verde oscuro, ella vestía un vestido negro corto aproximadamente 10 dedos mas arriba que su rodilla junto con un cinturón verde y unas botas negras.

Por último la más pequeña pero no menos importante estaba Brat su cabello era dorado amarrado en dos coletas casi tan largas como las de su hermana Berserk su ojos eran de un color azul eléctrico, la rubia vestía un top de tirantes color azul que dejaba ver su vientre plano y una mini falda negra con unos tacones abiertos de 7 cm.

-Chicas miren esto- hablo Berserk que estaba frente a su espejo arreglándose.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? – preguntó su hermana Brat quien se acercó después de arrancarle la cabeza a un muñeco.

Las tres observaban como en el espejo comenzaba a distorsionarse una imagen.

-Esos son... – comenzó a decir Brute-No imposible

La escena comenzaba en una lucha de los RRB contra las PPG, seguida por una fiesta en donde se enfocaba mas a ciertos líderes pelirrojos que se besaban apasionadamente donde tenían relaciones, la escena volvía a adelantarse en la parte donde la muchacha se despertaba dándose cuenta que perdió su virginidad con su peor enemigo, por último pasaba la parte donde a la líder le daban la noticia de que estaba embarazada.

-Valla, valla – dijo Berserk parándose del banquito del que estaba sentada y comenzando a caminar.

-¿Qué pasa Berserk?- le preguntaron sus hermanas.

-Es la hora de que viajemos al otro mundo.

-Pero pensé que viajaríamos dentro de algunos años- dijo Brat.

-Pues ya vez que no, Blossom y Brick cometieron un grave error al tener relaciones sin protección.

-Es una decepción que las otras dos PPG y RRB no hayan cometido el mismo error- opino Brute.

-Y Berserk ¿como le haremos para viajar? – preguntó Brat a su líder – recuerda que nuestra máquina para viajar a otras dimensiones se estropeo y no estar lista hasta dentro de seis años.

La pelirroja puso su mano en su mentón y peso por un momento- iremos al laboratorio del simio Jomo Momo y utilizaremos su portal para viajar a la otra dimensión – dijo con una sonrisa malvada y traviesa.

Las PowerPunk Girls llegaron al laboratorio de su viejo enemigo buscando el portal que las llevaría a la dimensión donde vivían las PowerPuff Girls

-Hey chicas creo que lo encontré- informó la morena a sus hermanas, la pelirroja y rubia se acercaron a una gigantesca máquina de color gris con agujero dentro de ella y varios botones alrededor.

-Muy bien Brute- la felicito la mayor – ahora solo tengo programarla para que nos lleve a la dimensión de las PPG y los RRB.

Después de que Berserk canalizará la dimensión y encendiera la máquina las tres hermanas saltaron hacia el portal.

-¿Funciono?-preguntó una de ellas

-Eso parece.

Y las tres que estaban en la azotea de un edificio simplemente se quedaron viendo las luces de la ciudad.

 **En la casa de las PPG**

Blossom se encontraba en su habitación acostada abrazada a una almohada con sus mejillas empapadas de tantas lagrimas.

" _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le tenían que pasar esas cosas a ella? ¿Qué es lo que había hecho mal? Sus hermanas eran la únicas que la apoyaban, su padre la mandaba a vivir a otro lugar para no sentir vergüenza de ella. Valla mierda"_

 **Habitación de Buttercup.**

La habitación de la mediana de las PPG era de color verde, varios pósters de sus bandas favoritas de rock, una cama con una colcha verde oscuro con una calavera frente a esta estaba su preciada laptop y una televisión, después estaba un saco para poder golpeara y por último una ventana.

-¿Y tú que opinas sobre esto? – preguntó Bubbles a Buttercup

-¿De qué hablas? – le preguntó confundida dejando de ver su Facebook y poner más atención a su hermana pequeña.

\- Si ya sabes sobre que el profesor mande a Bloss a Alaska a vivir.

-No lose Bubbles no lose tal vez el profesor tenga razón – dijo no muy segura de sus palabras.

-Pero Butter somos sus hermanas, somos su familia deberíamos apoyarla – comenzando a enojarse.

-Eso lose de sobra, además el padre ni siquiera le cree a Blossom sobre que el bebe es suyo.- dijo ya harta de esa conversación.

-Eso es!- dijo la rubia saltando de felicidad.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó un poco asustada por la reacción de su hermana.

-Brick

-¿Qué tiene ese tonto?- preguntó Buttercup con una mueca.

-No lo vez – la morena negó con la cabeza.- Le diremos a Brick que Blossom va a mudarse. Claro sin que Bloss se de cuenta

-¿Y dime cuando se lo diremos?

-Mmm esta misma noche – respondió la oji azul como si nada.

-¿Qué? Pero si **es** casi la una de la mañana- contestó exaltada.

\- No importa vamos – dijo Bubbles con su alegre sonrisa – además la felicidad de Blossom es mas importante ahora – jalando a su hermana de la muñeca para emprender vuelo y dirigirse a la casa de los RRB.

 **Casa de los RRB**

-Cálmate hombre- le dijo Boomer a Brick quien lanzaba objetos por todos lados

-Boomer cómo quieres que me calme si tengo que enamorar a Blossom pero antes tengo que ganarme su confianza y sabemos que ella es demasiado orgullosa al igual que yo .- dijo con el seño fruncido. – además yo no soy nada romántico.

-¿Y cuál es el problema? Te acostate con ella ¿no es así? Despreocúpate por ese niño y vallamos a robar unos dulces – dijo Butch sin importancia – He cuidado donde apuntas- le dijo a su líder que le había disparado rayos láser.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

-Yo voy- dijo Boomer levantándose del suelo.-¿Bubbles, Buttercup?

-Yo fui arrastrada en contra de mi habitación:

-Venimos a hablar con Brick.

-No creo que sea buena idea ahorita esta de muy mal humor.

-No importa lo enfrentaremos- dijo su novia con determinación y la morena solo negó con la cabeza

-Creo que será mejor mañana-Dijo Boomer impidiendo la entrada a las PPG menores.

-NO tiene que ser ahora mismo – le dijo Buttercup ya perdiendo la paciencia.

-Ya les dije que no

-Y nosotras decimos que nos dejes pasar ahora mismo.

15 minutos después.

-Sabes que ya estoy harta, Boomer te quiero y todo pero nos urge hablar con Brick –Bubbles comenzó a emitir un ruido extraño de su boca y es donde aparecieron varias ardillas que se llevaban a Boomer.

-¿Pero qué...?

-Lo siento amor prometo que te lo recompensare-le grito cuando ya las ardillas lo habían adentrado al bosque.

-Muy bien Bubbles ahora podemos entrar a la casa de estos tarados e irnos- dijo la morena con prisa.

-Miren lo que trajo el viento- Dijo Butch sin gracia – la nenita rubia y **MI** chica.

-Que no soy tú chica – sonrojada por el acercamiento del morocho que la abrazaba por la cintura sin poder separes de sus fuertes brazos.

-Ah no? – dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

 _Flashback_

 _Estaba una linda morena en la Biblioteca terminando un informe que tenía que terminar para mañana (del cual había tenido un mes para hacerlo) de un momento a otro se oyeron como varios libros gruesos se estrellaba contra su mesa._

 _-Hey fíjate –dijo parándose de su silla con el ceño fruncido – ah eres tú Butch- dijo sin importancia y regresando a su trabajo._

 _Estuvieron una hora peleándose hasta que se hartaron y el oji verde la atrajo hacia así poseyendo esos labios que eran solos suyos (aun que ella dijera que no) Buttercup intento zafarse al principio pero el chico era demasiado fuerte._

 _-Lo sabía, lo sabía- decía Bubbles dando pequeños saltitos y a la vez aplaudiendo._

 _-Nose de que estas hablando- dijo desentendida la morena._

 _-De que ustedes dos se gustan._

 _-Estas muy equivocada este solo me trataba de sacar una basurita del ojo- se defendió._

 _-Si es lo que todos dicen- dijo la oji azul – además Butch te tenía abrazada como si no te dejara ir._

 _Fin Flashback_

 _-_ Bueno y a ¿qué debemos su agradable visita? A estas altas horas de la madrugada – preguntó Brick con sarcasmo.

Sus ojos color sangre irradiaban ira y escalofríos que ni la persona mas malvada tendría el valor suficiente para aguantarle la mirada por más de 10 segundos.

-Brick ¿tú quieres a Bloss no es así? – preguntó la rubia con ternura

 _-_ Pues yo... – comenzó a decir nervioso no muy común en él, sus ojos cambiaron a una mirada de sentimientos puros que la hacían recordar a su hermosa contra parte.

-ERES UN PERVERTIDO – Grito Butter dandole una cachetada al moreno que le volteo toda la cara y le dejo la mejilla roja.

-¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer? – le pregunto después de haber tranquilizado a su hermana.

-Se lo dije a mis hermanos y se los digo a ustedes yo no soy una persona romántica ni en palabras ni en hechos por eso Nose como enamorarla – dijo desanimado.

-Pues tienes que darte prisa porque solo tienes 4 días para conquistar y ganar la confianza de Blossom.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **¿Blossom se mudara? ¿Brick lograra enamorarla antes de que ella se valla a Alaska? ¿Por qué las PPKG viajaron a otra dimensión?**

 **¿Quién creen que es mejor líder Blossom o Brick?**

 **En mi opinión es Blossom ya que ella sabe trabajar mejor en equipo mientras que Brick es puro juego.**

 **Gracias a:**

 **Angelsvampire29**

 **SAVIORFREEDOM**

 **Irii**

 **AlissonR.I.M.C 15**

 **Linadzuki**

 **Guest**

 **Moly RQ**

 **Que me han dejado review**

 **Por último tal vez no debería pedir esto pero por favor mandenme sugerencias en como les gustaría que las enamoraran y chicos como ustedes enamorarían a su chica, para poder adaptarla a esta historia.**

 **Bueno nos leemos hasta la próxima**

 **Muchos besos y abrazos**

 **Que Dios los bendiga.**


End file.
